Angel Rose
by Allanna Stone
Summary: After a gifted girl falls into the phantom's world, she must fight for survival when the opera ghost's turns his obession onto her...
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Rose**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**After a gifted girl falls into the phantom's world, she must fight for survival when the opera ghost's turns his obession onto her...**

Angel Rose took a deep breath before stepping on onstage of the metropolitan Opera in New York. She wasn't nervous- just excited silly out of her mind. At last, after many years old grueling hard work, she was living out her dream of being a professional performer!

The audeince went silent as the twenty one year old girl came onstage. She was south of five feet at about four foot eight inches tall to be exact, with loose corkscrew curls that were the color of a moonless night. She had impossibly huge sapphire blue eyes that were fringed with illeagal lashes, a cute little pixie nose, and a full rosebud shaped mouth. She wore a stunning gown of royal blue taffita and silk, with a full skirt, strapless bodice and sweetheart neckline that showed off just the right amount of cleavage. Her jewelry consisted of a locket pendant, sparkling teardrop shaped sapphire eardrops, and a net of red roses that decorated her curls.

The stunning soprano smiled at her audience before opening her mouth and captivating them with her musical voice.

As Angel Rose sang, she lost herself in her imagernary world of 1875 Paris, where she sang her heart out at the Opera Populaire, and where she befriended a masked phantom...

She was jerked out of her daydream by the thunderous applause of the audience, who was giving her a standing ovation. She curtsied deeply to the patrons of the fine arts, the conductor and finally to the news station crew who was there capturing her performacne live for the entire nation to see. And with that, she walked offstage to be reunited with her friends.

"OHMIGOD! Girl, you were totally rocking them!" squealed Allison, Angel Rose's closest friend.

"Shalom, Alli," grinned Angel Rose, flipping a strand of her hair out of her eyes and back into its place behind her ear. "Now it'll just be a matter of time before someone signs me on!"

"Nuh-uh-uh, not so fast, girly!" The teen witch led her friend from backstage to the ballroom that was reserved for parties and meetings.

"SURPRISE!" yelled people when the lights were flipped on, allowing for the upcoming starlet to see who was all there. She felt a smile gracing her face as she spied several of her high school friends from the cheer squad and the drama club, her old high school theater teacher, and history teachers.

"Oh," gasped Angel Rose, gazing about the richly decorated room with wide eyes. "It's all so magnificent!"

"Blow out the cake!" shouted someone, causning for everyone to chuckle.

"Make a wish, Angel Rose!" shouted Allison, leading her friend over to the giant triple layered red velvet cake.

_I wish to meet the phantom of the opera_, silently wished Angel Rose before shutting her eyes and blowing out the candles.

~oOo~

Later that week, when Angel Rose was on a plane to Jerico Irsael to escape the life of glamour and fame that she led, she remembered the wish that she made on her twenty- first birthday and chuckled dryly. There was no way in heaven's name that it would come true...

Would it?

Suddenly, Angel felt a jolt and clung to her seat in terror, before realizing that it was the plane toutching down from over twelve hours in the air. She waited until everyone got off before standing up and grabbing her carry-on luggage and purse from the compartment above her.

Once she got off the palne, she donned a head scarf and sun glasses and walked out to the baggae claim, where she saw a man holding a sign that read, _**ANGEL ROSE**_.

Angel Rose smiled as she waved at him, then pointed to the carosol, which was parading luggage happily. She skipped over to grab her guitar and two suitcases before jogging over to meet with her chauffer.

"Shalom, miss," he greeted her pleasently, grabbing her bags and leading her out to the parking lot. "Where to?"

"This address," Angel Rose answered him, handing over a peice of notebook paper with a scrawled on address. He quickly scanned the paper before handing it back to her. They soon reached a Lamborghini, which he opened with a car alarm key chain and fitted the suitcases into the back before opening th epassenger door for Angel Rose to get in.

The drive to the countryside was silent and comfortable. Angel Rose opened the window and stuck her head out, like what a dog might do. She smiled as she spied horses and cows and chickens and goats- the animals that her "next door neighbors" raised. Finally, the Lamborghini arrived at a cozy little cottage with a colorful flower garden and winding driveway.

The chauffer expertly manuvered his way to the front door, where Angel Rose got out and unloaded her suitcases by herself.

"Shalom, and have a good day!" she told the man, tipping him well before he took off.

Angel Rose entered her vacation home, smiling as the fresh scent of violets and lavender reached her nose. She placed her suitcases in the living room and began to unpack.

As she unpacked her stuff, she remembered making each artical of clothing, for she could almost never find what she wanted in store or online. Angel Rose enjoyed wearing historical and fantasty clothes, so she would often times be found at the fabric stores in New York.

Angel Rose smiled as she continued to rearrange her home the way she liked it; she had a maid come in once a week to dust and chase away mice and other critters that would come and destroy the beautiful home's foundation.

Angel Rose yawned as the sudden jet lag began to catch up with her. She sluggishlychanged into her nightgown before hitting the pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Rose**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**After a gifted girl falls into the phantom's world, she must fight for survival when the opera ghost's turns his obession onto her...**

"Shhh..."

"She's waking up!"

"Someone, go find Madame Giry!"

Angel Rose groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up. She winced as a sudden pain ran through her head. She frowned as she remembered going to bed the night before. So then why was she on a wooden floor?

"Oh my dear child, are you alright?" asked a motherly looking woman with a cane. She wore a black dress and wore her grey hair in a braided bun.

"I think so," answered Angel Rose, sitting up slowly as she flexed her muscles, looking for any sign of injury. Finding none, she suddenly catipulted herself to her feet and stretched. "Migh I ask what happened?"

"We were running through rehearsals for Chalumeau's 'Hannibal', when you fall from the rafters!" cried a chorus girl. "It was the phantom, I tell you!"

"Meg hush!" hissed another chorus girl.

"Joseph Buquet is to blame for this," muttered a man who was standing who two other gentlmen.

"No, please, it's all my fault- i tripped and fell," explained Angel Rose, feeling bad about the little white lie she was telling. "Monsire Boquet haired me for the contruction, beause I am so small and lightweight, I can easily go places where no one can get to."

"That explains a lot," dryly commented one of the other men.

"My dear, you should go to your room," said the kind lady. "Meg and Christine will help you."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," instisted Angel Rose, popping her shoulders loudly. "I should really be getting back to work, carry on!" And with that, Angel Rose scrambled up a ladder and into the catwalk, where she was met by Joseph Buquet.

"Thanks you saving my career down there," he muttered, winding up rope into a coil.

"You're welcome," smiled Angel Rose, turning her attention to the scene below her.

She winced as she listened to Carlotta's voice screeching from her mouth. She just simply didn't have any talent whatsoever.

She was so focased on watching the show below her that she didn't realized she wasn't alone until it was almost too late.

A gloved hand snaked around her mouth, muffling her cries for help as the other hand expertly unwound the ropes. Angel Rose managed to free herself and scream, _**"CARLOTTA LOOK OUT!"**_

There were screams of panic as Angel Rose was thrown to the ground, the wound in her head opening up again and blood flowing down her forehead. She groaned as her world spun around her; she managed to sit herself up and look the phantom in the eye.

"She can't sing..." she gasped before settling back into unconiusness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel Rose**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**After a gifted girl falls into the phantom's world, she must fight for survival when the opera ghost's turns his obession onto her...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Angel Rose cringed as she listened to Carlotta blasting her pipes across the opera house. She was a truley horrible singer.

Angel Rose came to a few minutes later, squinting as the chaos blasted into her head. Then...

"For the past three years, these things do happen. And did you stop them from happening?" Carlotta took a deep breath before spatting, "No! And you two, you are as bad as them. These things do happen!" she mocked their words. "Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo! Bring my doggy, and my boxy!" she cried storming off the stage and stomping through the aisles, screaming French words at the top of her lungs. "Now you see. Bye-bye I'm really leaving!" Carlotta's voice screeched from the back of the house.

After thinking for just a moment, Angel Rose made a descion.

She scrambled down the rope ladder just as Monsire Reyer fumed, "Understudy? There is no understudy for La Carlotta!"

"A full house, Andre! We shall have to refund a full house!" moaned Firmin.

Before anyone else could say something, Angel Rose piped in.

"I could sing it, monsire!"

Everyone's eyes went to the pint sized girl.

"A constrution girl? Don't be silly," scoffed Monsire Firmin, earning him a dirty look from Angel Rose.

"I have been taking lessons from the best teacher in Alexander," sniffed Angel Rose, slightly miffed at the new manger's attitudes towards her.

"And pray, who is this teacher?"

"A friend of mine with a mavelous voice," answered Angel Rose, lifting her chin up with determination.

"Very well then," said Andre as Angel Rose stepped to center stage.

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves," muttered Firmin.

"She's very pretty!" protested Andre.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
When we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment,  
Spare a thought for me  
We never said our love was evergreen,  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me  
Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen -  
Don't think about the way things  
Which might have been  
Think of me, think of me waking,  
Silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
To push you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
Look back on all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day,  
When I won't think of you  
Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me"_

Angel Rose's voice was perfectly pitched, her bell like voice sending shivers up and down everyone's spines as she sang.

When she finished, Angel Rose recieved a loud round of applause from everyone who was in the opera house at that moment.

"Oh, my dear, heaven is missing an angel!" cried Firmin, beaming at the talented five octave saprano, who just smiled at him before turning to face Madame Giry.

"Come, my dear. We must get you ready for tonight!" she cried, taking the girl by the hand and leading her to a dressing room to begin the long, tedious proccess of getting ready for the night's opera.

_**I kept forgetting to give Angel Rose, my kinda beta reader (kinda because she doesn't have a fanfiction account) credit for proofreading my stories. So to make it up to her, I've decided to give her a chacter and a story of her own. Thanks a bunch for helping me out these past three months, girlie!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel Rose**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**After a gifted girl falls into the phantom's world, she must fight for survival when the opera ghost's turns his obession onto her...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

After the night's show, Angel Rose could be found in her dressing room, readying herself for bed. As she sponged off the heavy stage makeup, she sang softly a lullaby that her mother would sing to her.

"_Leik el wawa  
Boos el wawa  
Khlee el wawa ysa  
Lama best el wawa shelto  
Sar el wawa ba_

_Borbak khabini_

_Eghmorni w dafini  
Ana mndoonak  
Ana bardaneh a  
Leik el wawa  
Boos el wawa  
Khlee el wawa ysa  
Lama best el wawa shelto  
Sar el wawa ba"  
_ She stopped as Madame Giry entered the room with a red rose.

"You did very well tonight, my dear," she praised the young saprono, handing over the rose. "He is pleased with you."

"Who is?" asked Angel Rose, her theart thumping in her chest as she suddenly realized that this wasn't a dream, but real life. She didn't know if the rose was from the opera ghost or Christine's angel of music.

But the ballet mistress had already left.

Angel Rose sighed as she shook her head and began to slide out of her gown. After that, she jumped into her cotten nightgown with pretty embroidery at the yolk and lace at the sleeves and hemline before sitting at the vanity once more to brush out her long mane of unruly curls.

She sighed heavy as she fingers found their way to the scar on her stomach. She touched the bullet wound, her hand lightly resting on the cotten fabric as tears prickled at her eyes. She remembered the day she got the scar, and the very memory haunted her, despite the fact that it happened will over fourteen years ago. She sniffled as she remembered her father, who had shot her mother in her head, killing her instantiously.

_He shot me down, bang bang_

He then turned the gun on her.

_Bang bang, I hit the ground  
_ She survived long enough to witness him turn the gun onto himself.

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

She could remember seeing a blinding light surrounding her, and she didn't feel any pain at all.

_Bang bang, my daddy shot me down._


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel Rose**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**After a gifted girl falls into the phantom's world, she must fight for survival when the opera ghost's turns his obession onto her...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Angel Rose didn't know she was crying until the tears hit her hand. She jerked up in surprise and angrily swiped at the trails of water that were streaking across her face.

"No more tears," she growled softly to herself. "I've done enough waterfalls to satify a garden hose!"

At that moment, Christine walked in, yawning as she shedded her chorus girl costume. She halted when she saw Angel Rose.

"I thought you went out to dinner with the managers," was all that she said, dressing herslf in her nightgown.

"There's a dinner tonight?" asked Angel Rose, falling into bed and burrying her face into the pillows.

"I thought you knew about it." Christine studied the half asleep girl before shaking her head. "Never mind."

But Angel Rose was already sound asleep.

~oOo~

Angel Rose could dimly hear Christine and the angel of music/ phantom of the opera singing together as she slumbered.

Then, the nightmare began.

She was seven years old, thanking her friend's mom for driving her home from dance class.

"It's no problem, Miss Rose," insisted the mother. Her friend waved good bye as the car pulled out of the driveway. Angel Rose then skipped to the front door and entered her worst nightmare coming to life.

"_**NOOO!"**_ she screamed, bolting up in bed, panting heavily. She could feel her shield weakening as her defences were lowered, showing her more vulenerable side.

"Angel Rose?" asked Chrstine timidly, creeping from her spot in front of the mirror. "Are you alright?"

"Make them stop, please," whispered Angel Rose.

"I beg pardon?" Christine blinked in confusion.

"The nightmares," sniffled Angel Rose, struggling to regain her composer once more.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Christine, sitting on the edge of Angel Rose's bed.

"No," whispered Angel Rose, squeezing her eyes shut to stop tears from leaking out. "I don't ever want to talk about it."

"Alright," Christine murmured as Angel Rose lied down again. "Sweet dreams, Angel Rose."

"As if," muttered Angel Rose before drifting off into a state that wasn't asleep, but at the same time, wasn't awake.

~oOo~

The following morning, when Angel Rose woke up, she discovered that Christine was sulking as she threw on an outfit.

"Christine?" blearly called out Angel Rose, rolling out of bed. "Are you alright?"

"Angel Rose, can you keep a secret?" asked Christine excitedly.

"Sure," answered Angel Rose, stripping off her nightgown and hunting for clothes to wear. To her surprise, there were clothes in the dresser that fitted her perfectly. She tugged on a knee length tunic and leggings instead of a dress, like what Christine was wearing.

"When I first came to the opera house, I met an angel," whispered Christine eagerly. "An actual angel with wings and a halo-"

"Well techically speaking, agnels don't have wings and halos. That nonesence started up the the mid to late seventh cenury in order to make them seem unhuman and more saintlike," Angel Rose interupted, sharing her wide expance of knowledge with the sixteen year old girl. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

"He's my angel of music, he's been teaching me to sing all these years!" explained Christine.

"He wouldn't happen to go by a different name, would her now?" Angel Rose asked her roommate bluntly.

"What do you mean?" questioned Christine, puzzlement wrote all over her pretty face.

"Your angel of music wouldn't be by any chance, the phantom of the opera?" Angel Rose could see the peices fitting together inside her roommate's head.

Then, realization hit her.

"My god, how could I have been so stupid?" she whimpered, sinking to the floor. "The clues were all in front of me- Angel Rose!"

But Angel Rose had already left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel Rose**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**After a gifted girl falls into the phantom's world, she must fight for survival when the opera ghost's turns his obession onto her...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

For the next few days, Angel Rose advoided Christine as much as she could. She knew that she had destroyed the relationship between Christine and her teacher. And it was showing in her voice; when she would sing, her voice would quiver and crack.

"You have not been practcing," scolded Madame Girl one day about a week after Angel Rose told her roommate of her teacher's true indenity. "Miss Rose, might I have a word with you?"

Angel Rose stood up from the piano bench, where she had been playing the music for the chorus girl to sing along to.

When they reached the ballet mistress's office, she spun around to unleash her fury onto the young saprano.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked in as calm of a voice she could manage.

"It looks like a harmless peice of paper that you're brandishing like a weapon," pointed out Angel Rose bluntly.

The woman's face turned purple with rage before shoving the note at Angel Rose.

_Dear new managers,_

_Please fire Miss Rose promtly. She cannot sing to save an opera, and she has the most horrid manners. Ever since she first arrived at the opera house, she had been terrorizing the ballet girls with flase rumours of my repuation..._

Angel Rose snorted before ripping the note into little peices.

"I am not leaving, no matter what some earth bound spirit may say or want!" she declared loudly, tossing the note into the fireplace. "This opera house is the only real home that I have ever known, especially after-" She stopped abrutly, as though she couldn't go on.

"Very well then," sighed Madame Giry, standing up from the chair she had seaqted herself into. Just before she left the room, she turned to face Angel Rose. "Miss Rose, the only thing I can offer you is good luck."

~oOo~

The chorus girls screamed as the riggings for the background drops broke, sending half a dozen drops crashing to the stage floor.

"God fuck it, sonofabitch!" swore Angel Rose, to the horror of the mangers, who were watching the rehersals for _Il Muto_. "You are a murderer! You don't deserve her!" Angel Rose shouted up to the phantom, who was hiding. "You are a coward for hiding in the shadows of the opera house instead of coming out and confessing you're true feelings like a man!"

Angel Rose was barely even fazed as another drop whizzed at her. She stood her ground and continued to loudly scold the phantom until Madame Girl was able to drag her away from the stage, where chaos was begining to ensue.

"Are you out of your mind?" hissed the ballet mistress, parking the girl in a chair and shoving a cup of tea into her hands.

Angel Rose began to giggle as she recalled being asked the same question in _Gotham City_. (The name of a movie that Angel Rose (my friend) is using for one of her books- I don't own it.) within moments, she was doubled over in hysterical giggles as she remembered the role. She was suddenly brought back to the now world by a slap from Madame Giry.

"You did not just do that," whispered Angel Rose, slowly straightening herself up.

"You were laughing like a lunitic!" pointed out Madame Giry, startled by the sudden shift in moods.

"Well, I'm not any crazier then he is!" she dryly pointed out, placing her hands onto her hips and glaring at the older woman. "Tell me about his origins."

"What makes you think I know anything?" questioned Madame Giry nervously.

"You somehow or other always find his notes, you act as a messenger for his mood swings and little reminders..." pointed out Angel Rose, counting off the numberous reasons why.

"Very well," sighed Madame Giry. "It was long ago..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel Rose**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**After a gifted girl falls into the phantom's world, she must fight for survival when the opera ghost's turns his obession onto her...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Angel Rose returned to her roomlater that night, not surprised to find that Christine was nowhere in sight. The pint sized saprano began to sing as she undressed herself for the night.

"_O mio babbino caro  
Mi piace è bello, bello  
Vo'andare in Porta Rossa  
A comparar l'anello  
Sì, sì, ci voglio andare_

_E se l'amassi indarno  
Andrei sul Ponte Vecchio  
Ma per buttarmi in Arno  
Mi struggo e mi tormento  
O Dio, vorrei morir  
Babbo, pietà, pietà  
Babbo, pietà, pietà"_

She suddenly stopped when the only candle in the room went out, leaving her in complete darkness.

"Great," she muttered, shuffling over to the table and fumbling to find the matchbook. But before she could stike a match, the candle was lighted on it's own. Angel Rose spun around and made a sound inbewtween a shriek and a gasp.

For there stood the deadly phantom of the opera.

"Come with me," he ordered her.

Angel Rose turned and fled her room, dressed only in her nightgown. Before she could get very far, a lasso settled around her body, pinning her arms to her side and halting her long enough for the phantom to get closer to her.

"Who taught you to sing?" he asked her harshly, grabbing her by her bad wrist and dragging her closer to him.

"As I told everyone weeks ago, a friend of mine with a marvelous voice," answered Angel Rose, glaring at the man who held her wrist in an uncomfortable position.

"Does this friend of yours have a name?" he demanded, shaking her a bit.

"Chelle," Angel Rose gasped, tears pricking in her eyes as she felt the pins that had been placed into her wrist cracking.

Suddenly, Angel Rose's wrist went _**SNAP**_ leaving the girl in tremdous pain. she cried out as the phantom released her in shock. Angel Rose sunk to the carpet, whimpering as she cradled her newly broken wrist to her chest.

"You broke my wrist again," she sniffled as the phantom glared at her.

"Get up!" he snarled, yanking her up by her ratlike braid. The girl stumbled to her feet and numbly followed the deadly phantom into the mirror, which he shut with a _**CLICK**_ and began to pulled Angel Rose deeper into the dark tunnel, ignoring her small cries of pain.

Finally, they arrived at a lake, where there was a small, candlelit boat bobbing in the black water. The phantom shoved Angel Rose in, where she landed on her good arm with a quiet grunt. Before she had any time to think, the phantom had pushed the boat away from shoe and was rowing it like a gondileare.

As they floated along the lake, Angel Rose nursed her wrist silently. She didn;t know where he was taking her, and at the moment, she almost didn't care, for the pain in her wrist was so troublesome.

Finally, they arrived at the phantom's lair, where the man docked the boat and hopped out with the grace and ease of someone who had practiced for many years. Angel Rose clambored out a few seconds after him, making sure to stay as far away as she could.

Suddenly, the phantom's hand whipped out to strike her. Acting on pure instints, Angel Rose grabbed the arm with her one good hand and twisted hard. She could dimly hear the phantom's yell of pain and shock, even when she let go to collasp into a dead faint.


	8. Chapter 8

**Angel Rose**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**After a gifted girl falls into the phantom's world, she must fight for survival when the opera ghost's turns his obession onto her...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

The next thing that Angel Rose knew was that she had awoken on a bed. She shifted and winced as her broken wrist twanged. She lifted up her arm and blinked in surprise at the white bandage that was wrapped around her numb wrist, securing the bone into place, allowing it to heal.

She lifted her head up and frowned as she realized that she was in a bed... an unfamilere bed... a bed that was draped in reds and blacks...

_She was in the phantom's bed!_

Angel Rose squeaked in terror as she crawled out of the bed, keeping her good hand at the level of her eyes.

Suddenly, a voice calmly asked, "How are you feeling?"

Angel Rose yelped in panic as she spun around to see the nortorious phantom standing on the other side of the bed.

"I'm alright now," she answered curtly, flexing her fingers to make sure that the break didn;t exceed past her wrist.

"I am truely sorry about you're wrist," he apologized, his head bowed in shame. "I have a truely mosterous temper."

"I forgive you." The words popped out of Angel Rose's mouth without her permission. The phantom's head jerked towards her, where she stood with the pride and bravery of a warrior.

"How can you?" he asked her, looking like a child who had been slapped for sneaking a cookie before supper.

"I don't see people's flaw," answered Angel Rose honestly, braveing a step closer to the man. "I only see them- you, included- as being perfect." She finally reached his side. Her fanisnation was on his mask, which gleamed snow white against his dark attire.

"You are still a child?" asked the phantom.

"A child at heart," gently corrected Angel Rose, thinking of her hardcore obession with Tinkerbelle and the Disney Princesses. "Inside everyone is a child who wants to be free. I've learned from an early age how to unlock my inner child and be free of the adult life that was planned for me."

"What adult life?" asked the phantom.

Angel Rose smiled before singing in a crystal clear, high pitched bell like voice.

_"Child of the wilderness,_

_Born into emptiness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness_

_Who will be there for you?_

_Comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely, learn to be your one companion_

_Never dreamed out in the world_

_There are arms to hold you_

_You've always known your heart was on its own_

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone..."_

Angel Rose finsihed singing the song and smiled impishly at the phantom, who was staring at her with a calculating look upon his face.

"That song..." he began.

"Isn't mine," she finished, falling to the floor and begining to stretch. "It's a song about a man who was misunderstood for his true beauty."

The phantom just stood there mutely, watching the four octave saprano stretch with the grace of a cat.

"You've been trained?" asked the phantom, going over to his organ.

"For most of my life," answered Angel Rose, performing a stunning back bend. "I could only afford the best."

"And this teacher," began the phantom.

"Chelle," interjeted Angel Rose.

"Chelle, was the best?" he finished up his thought.

"She is the best in Alexander," she answered breezily, popping back up onto her feet from doing the splits.

"You think so?" challenged the phantom.

"I know so," Angel Rose sassed him, placing her hands onto her hips.

"Very well then," the phantom backed off. He wasn't one for debating with a female.

Angel Rose just raised her eyebrows at him. A few moments later, her stomach loudly prtested its emptiness, causing for her to flush a pretty red.

"You must be hungry," observed the phantom with a faint smile on his face as he stood and led the girl to a door way.

_**I'm sorry if I made the phantom OOC, but I have a really good idea in mind for this story!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel Rose**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**After a gifted girl falls into the phantom's world, she must fight for survival when the opera ghost's turns his obession onto her...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

"This is good!" Angel Rose crammed the rest of the meal into her mouth as the phantom showed her the sights of Paris. They weren't on the streets with everyone else, but on the roofs. Angel Rose had surprised the phantom with the daredevil tricks of jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're not afraid of heights," chuckled the phantom, watching as Angel Rose danced about the rooftop like a crazed lunitics.

"I particpated in parkour back home," she explained, grinning impishly at the dangerous killer.

"Parkour?" asked the pahntom. Angel Rose kicked herself for letting the twenty first century slang term slip.

"It's a popular sport that involves jumping from high places, running at full speed through obsticals and vaulting over hurtles," she expalined briefly, quickstepping (it's like speed jump roping without the jump rope). "It's fun, but at the same time, dangerous."

"I'd imagine so, especially with a daredevil like you running the show,"

"Oh no, that's why we have announcers and referees," quipped Angel Rose, popping her neck muscles. "The announcers comment of everything that the traceurs do and the referees are the people who the crowds love to hate."

"Oh," said the phantom simply, not understanding a word that the quirky young saprono was saying. She squealed as she leaned out from the rooftop. "Careful, someone will see you!"

"Better me than you," she chirped, inhaling the lovely French air.

"Why you little minx!" snarled the phantom, grabbing her by the back of her dress and hauling her closer to him. "Do you know what lies beneath this mask?"

"Yes, I do," answered Angel Rose.

"Tell me!" he half whispered, half roared, throwing her to the rooftop in his anger.

"I see a talented musicain who has a horrifying face, so he uses Christine Daae to show the world his music," she answered bravely, looking him in the eyes. She winced as she felt blood trickling down her leg. She dared to peek and groaned. There was a huge cut on her leg that was spitting out blood angrily.

"How could you have possibly seen my face?" he hissed in anger, ripping off his mask to show her. To his shock, Angel Rose didn't cry out in fear, she only hobbled over to him and placed her hand over his face.

"You are flawless to me," she whispered, bringing his hand to his heart. "_This haunted face, holds no horror for me ever, it's in your soul, where the true beauty lies_," she sang, manipulating the song a bit to get her point across.

The phantom stared at Angel Rose with wonder in his golden eyes as their faces neared. Angel Rose fearlessly pressed her lips to his, smiling inside as he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her arms lossly around his nek and brought him closer to her.

"Are you really an angel?" he murmured into her curls.

"I'm an angel just as you are," she giggled, pressing herself into his warm body as the sky suddenly turned dark with stars.

"Come, we must return, those two fools who run my theater will be missing you," the phantom said after a few more minutes of intense making out. When Angel Rose tried to followe dhim down the ladder that led up to the rooftop, her injured leg gave out underneath her and she fell onto the phantom with a whimper of pain.

"My leg," she whined as the phantom hoisted her effortlessly onto his shoulders and continued to climb down the ladder.

"I'll take care of it," gruffly said the phantom before Angel Rose blacked out from the pain.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	10. Chapter 10

**Angel Rose**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**After a gifted girl falls into the phantom's world, she must fight for survival when the opera ghost's turns his obession onto her...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

When Angel Rose woke up, she found herself back in her bedroom at the Opera Populaire. She sat up and winced in pain at her leg, which had been wrapped, just as her wrist had been. She climbed out of bed and hobbled towards the armour that she found to hold clothes that fit her. She supposed that since she was now an inhabitant of this world, she would need to have clothes that fit.

After digging through and pulling on a knee length tunic in pale blue with embroidery details, black leggings that hugged her every curves proudly, and white silk slippers that she found next to the armour. She grabbed her dancing slippers and brushed her curls until they were tamed before attempting to place her hair into a managble hairdo. She finally gave up, grabbing her brush and a handful of ribbons from the porclian bown on her nightstand and darting out the door.

~oOo~

"And pirouette!" called out Mamade Giry, thumping her cane onto the floating hardwood floors for emphis. Angel Rose rocketed up en pointe and spun around several times with her other foot tucked behind her knee. She stopped and placd her foot into a wide fourth position with her arms above her head. "You are an excellant dancer, Miss Rose," Madame Giry wasn't shy of lavishing praises onto the young star, who had a four octave range and could dance her feelings out for the entire world to feel with her, but she was still sassy and spunky, an oddball cobmination for a girl living in the late 1800's.

Madmae Giry smiled at the newest addition to the opera house ballet corp. She was indeed a talented indivsual with an extrorinary gift in music.

But still...

She would come to rehearsals with strange injuries, injuries which she would push away and inistist were nothing at all.

But the ballet mistress knew better.

One evening, after Angel Rose had left the dance studio, Madame Giry could be found in her bedroom, talking to the phantom.

"Erik, why must you hurt her?" she scolded him.

"I don't mean to," he whined childlike. "You know how terrible my temper can be-"

"Enough!" snapped Madame Giry, irritated to death of hearing his excuses. "If she comes to practice with one more bandage on her, then I shall take her far away where you'll never find her!"

Erik could tell that she meant it.

~oOo~

_ "Poor fool he makes me laugh!"_

Angel Rose groaned as Carlotta's loud, screechy voice erupted into her eardrums. Oh, how she hated the woman's voice. However, underneath the diva attitude, she was truely a sweetheart, mothing and coddling Angel Rose like the daughter she always wanted. Angel Rose allowed this, seeing as how she had lost both her parents at such a young age.

She had never told anyone of what happened that fate turning night.

Never had she told any of the shrinks who she was sent to see, or the doctors who would check her wound, or any of her close friends. Infact, she had all but forgotten about that deadly night.

She had also found the perfet song to decribe what had happened that night.

"_I was coming home from dance class_

_Late one night in October_

_I waved goodbye to my ride_

_Beause my mommy forgot_

_To come and pick me up_

_I walked in the door_

_And saw my daddy with a gun_

_My mommy laid on the floor_

_With blood running down her face_

"_Don't cry, mommy, I'm home!"_

_I cried to her, reaching out to hug her_

_But Daddy turned the gun onto me_

_And blasted a hole into my stomach_

_Before turning the gun onto himself_

_I woke up in the hospital three days later_

_And couldn't speak_

_Couldn't sing_

_Couldn't cry_

_For my wound was nothing_

_Compared to what was going on_

_Inside my mind"_

(lyrics by Allanna Stone)


	11. Chapter 11

**Angel Rose**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**After a gifted girl falls into the phantom's world, she must fight for survival when the opera ghost's turns his obession onto her...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

A few days after Angel Rose's safe return to the opera house, she found herself missing the phantom terribly. She would hear his music everywhere she would go and see his face in every shadowy corner.

So one night, when Christine was out with Raoul, she stood at the mirror and sang in a perfetly clear voice.

"_Angel of music_

_My protector_

_Come to me strange angel_

_Angel of music_

_My true love_

_Kiss me strange angel"_

Angel Rose halted as she sang the last verse, feeling a blush coming onto her face as she hid her cheeks in her hands.

Where the fuck did that come from?

She didn't have any time to ponder on her last thought, seeing as how the mirror opened mysteriously like and there stood the phantom. Angel Rose noted the bulge in his pants and spared him no torture as she followed him into the hidden passageway. She was sure to sway her hips as she led the way down the corridores.

Finally, the phantom had enough.

With a preditory growl, the phantom pinned her up against the wall and began to kiss her, his lips travling all over her neck. Angel Rose squeaked before finding herself settled in his arms. Her hands went to his black hair, which she grasped, and tugged him closer to her body.

Her body arched up as his hands slipped underneath her shirt and started to massage her breasts. She wresteled her blouse off of her and smiled as the phantom's mouth went to suckle at one of her overly perky nipples.

Angel Rose's hands found their way to his pants, where she began to massage his overly excited little friend, which only turned him on all the more.

Finally after what seemed like forever and a day, the two finally mad eit to the phantom's lair, where he picked her up and gently deposited her onto the bed before climbing on top of her.

"Take me, all of me," groaned Angel Rose, flipping them so that she was on top. She removed the phantom's jacket and shirt before nesting next to him as he removed his pants. Angel Rose kicked off her trousers and spread her legs wide for him to enter.

The first time he entered her, Angel Rose felt both pain and pleasure as she tossed back her head and shrieked loudly. The phantom froze in panic and withdrew himself from her. To his shock, there was blood on his member.

"It's alright- the first time's always painful," gasped Angel Rose, direting him back into her pussy. He reentered once again and allowed Angel Rose time to get used to his size before he began to pump in and out of her.

Their groans and cries merged togther as suddenly Erik spilled his seed inside of Angel Rose, who shut her eyes in bliss as she organismed.

"I am in heaven," moaned the phantom, lying next to his lover, who snuggled closer to him for warmth.

"As am I," giggled Angel Rose.


	12. Chapter 12

**Angel Rose**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**After a gifted girl falls into the phantom's world, she must fight for survival when the opera ghost's turns his obession onto her...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

About two weeks after Angel Rose and the phantom's first frisky night, the new managers announced that there would be a masked ball being held in honor of the new year (and the new chandelier).

Angel Rose and the phantom both decided to attend. Angel Rose knew what her lover would be- the angel of death. She on the other hand, was having trouble deiding what she would go as.

Finally, the night of the ball arrived. Angel Rose waited for her lover up in box five, as prior to agreement.

When he emerged he smiled at the stunning butterfly that awaited him. She wore a peacock blue gown with one shoulder that draped around her body and fell to her feet with the grace and ease of liquid. The skirt was ruffled and pleated into tiny tucks that were rolled over a satin underskirt. Her mask was silver with butterflies of gay colors embroidered onto the fabric. All in all, Angel Rose looked stunningly beautiful.

The phantom smiled at his lover as he offered her his arm. She smiled brightly as she skipped over to him and accepted his arm, stepping lightly as they walked to the ballroom, where the ball was taking place.

The two lovers danced the night away, never taking their eyes off of the other as the songs continued to play throughout the night.

Finally, as the clock ticked down to the new year, the phantom brought Angel Rose outside, where the snow was falling from the sky and onto the ground.

"Angel Rose," he murmured, dropping to a knee. "I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

Angel Rose was speechless as he brought out a simple silver band with a small sapphire inserted into the ring and held it up for her to see. She nodded her head up and down as the opera ghost slipped the ring onto her finger and stood, hugging her to his chest as they kissed passionatly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Angel Rose**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**After a gifted girl falls into the phantom's world, she must fight for survival when the opera ghost's turns his obession onto her...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

To no one's surprise, Raoul popped the question to Christine on the same night that the phantom proposed to Angel Rose. The two newly engaged ladies were giddy as the eve of their wedding quickly approached. While Christine was getting a custom made wedding dress and veil, Angel Rose decided that she would make hers.

The two girls would meet up in their shared bedroom and gossip about the preperations for Christine's wedding (Angel Rose and the phantom both wanted "a super duper tiny cerimony", as Angel Rose put it on one ossacion.)

Christine inisted that Angel Rose come to her final dress fitting, which she did. She was flaborgasted at Christine's dress- it was magnificently beautiful, with a long train and full skirts.

Angel Rose knew deep inside her heart that her dress was nothing compaired to her friend's gown.

Raoul had grown paranoid with the strange dissaperance of the phantom and had hired guards to watch over Christine. It wasn't until after Angel Rose defeated six of the guards in unarmed combat did he begin to believe Angel Rose when she said that any man who touched Christine Daae would be singing saprono for the rest of his life.

The phantom was amused by his bride's spunkiness and feistiness as he watched over both her and Christine. Even though he had gotten over his crush with Christine, he still watched over her like a daughter.

Angel Rose and the phantom passed the time by playing music and singing, practcing fencing and hand to hand combat. If the phantom wasn't convinced that Angel Rose was a true angel, then the way her body moved flawlessly from one movement to the next would tell him otherwise.

Whenever Angel Rose would practice the arts of defending herself, she would wear a crop top that she had made herself and leggings that clung to her every curves. The phantom couldn't stop drooling over her petite, curvy firgure that was lined with hard, taunt muscles.

One day as they were busy fencing with live foils, the phantom caught Angel Rose off guard and nicked her near where the bullet wound had entered her stomach.

She gasped and dropped the foil, collasping to the ground as her hand held the scar that once covered a good portain of her lower abonine.

"Angel Rose?" asked the phantom, rushing to her and scooping her up into his arms before rushing to Madame Giry's bedroom, where he knew she could get the urgant care she needed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Angel Rose**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**After a gifted girl falls into the phantom's world, she must fight for survival when the opera ghost's turns his obession onto her...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

After that one scare, the phantom was overprotective of his soon to be bride. Angel Rose still hadn't opened up about how she had lost her parents and about why she kept inisting that she didn't need "birth control".

The phantom didn't press her at all.

But Christine, on the other hnad, kept pestering her good friend about the scar on his stomach until Angel Rose whirled on her and almsot snapped her wrist. From that moment on, Christine didn't ask her friend about her depressing past.

Raoul was furious that his future bride was almost hurt by her close friend, but he soon forgot about it, seeing as how the wedding was taking up most of his spare time.

The phantom, on the other hand, was reminded of how dangerous his bride was.

Finally, after two months of intense planning, the wedding day finally arrived.

Angel Rose and the phantom had hidden themselves in the rafters of the opera house; Christine had inisted upon having the wedding there, but Raoul had also inisted upon inviting the entire police department out to make sure that the phantom wouldn't cause any kind of trouble for the soon to be newly weds.

The phantom and Angel Rose both had something up their sleeves for the cerimony.

As Raoul and Christine both sealed the cerimony with a kiss, the phantom and Angel Rose began to toss white roses down to shower the party. Christine laughed gaily while Raoul looked panicked. It wasn't until a few moments later did he reconize the sign of the phantom releasing Christine to him.

After the chaptel had emptied out, the phantom and Angel Rose both showed their faces to the preist, who knew of the seocnd bonding cerimony that he would be performing. Christine and Raoul both stayed behind to act as the offical witnesses.

"Do you, Erik Young, take Angel Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the preist.

"I will." Erik spoke with confidence, beaming at his young bride to be from beneath his mask.

"Do you, Angel Rose, take Erik Young to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preist repeted, turning the words.

"I will," answered Angel Rose, smiling up at her lover.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife," he smiled, pride shining in his eyes at the sight of the phantom of the opera and his true love kissing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Angel Rose**

**I do not own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY:**

**After a gifted girl falls into the phantom's world, she must fight for survival when the opera ghost's turns his obession onto her...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

After the wedding, Erik and Angel Rose both returned to their lair- their new home.

Suddenly, on the boat ride over, Angel Rose felt a most pectilar sensation. She turned to face her new husband.

"Erik," she said. "If I go away, then promise me that you won't hurt yourself."

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning to face her. He gasped as he noticed that she was begining to fade away.

"Promise, me, Erik! Please!" cried out Angel Rose as her figure became more transparent.

"I promise! Where are you going?" cried Erik, reaching to grab her.

But she was gone.

_**END PART ONE**_

_**Wowzers, this was an intensifying four days of writing! This is the first story that I have completed in such a short amount of time!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**PART TWO, DARK WALTZ, WILL BE UP SOON!**_


End file.
